Harry, You Belong With Me
by Scorpiogrl
Summary: Hermione thinks that Harry belongs with her, in fact she's known it for years. But Harry doesn't see it, in fact he's dating Ginny. Will he ever realize that Hermione is perfect for him in a way that Ginny never could be? HP/HG obviously.


A/N: Alright. I know this story hasn't been on my list of planned stories but it has been sitting in my phone's memo pad for forever now. And seeing as it's only a one-shot song fic I figured that I would go ahead and get it out of my system. I am forseeing an unfortunate addiction to these things though so be on the look out for more in the future. About this story in specific I know a lot of people hate this song but it just fits perfectly for this pairing and is probably the only time you'll see me do this pairing because I don't much care for it. I'd also like to point out that I am not obsessed with Taylor Swift I just go with what is given to me when it fits so right. Try to swallow the clichedness and the overdoneness. Take some sugar with it.

Disclaimer - Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me, otherwise you wouldn't recognize it then would you. Also I would like to point out the fact that I have a terrible memory therefore if you see something that is very similar to another fic. that you've read it is possible that I've read the story that had whatever it is that you've seen and had it stick in my mind even after I've forgotten that actual story. Ok now that all that is done with, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Harry, You Belong With Me**

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do**_

It was a regular Saturday night in Gryffindor Tower and the famed Golden Trio was sitting around the fire as they could often be found doing during the long cold winter months at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Ron were sitting across from each other mulling over an intense round of Wizarding chess while Hermione was curled up next to Harry rereading 'Hogwarts: A History' for the umpteenth time. Well Hermione was pretending to read at least, what she was actually doing was watching Harry from beneath her lowered lashes as he was thoughally trounced by Ron's superiour chess skills. Being the only people in the otherwise deserted common room the three were enjoying the companionable silence that was only inturrepted by short bursts by one of the boys when a move was particuarily well executed.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs broke was incredibly loud in the quiet and all three lifted their heads to look toward the staircase to the girl's dorms as Ginny descended the staircase. Even though none of them said anything, Hermione knew the two boys well enough to know that Ginny's intrusion into their space was slightly unwelcome, a feeling which she shared for more then one reason. Despite this all of them greeted Ginny who flounced over to Harry and leaned over to give him a lingering kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss but looked midly uncomfortable and had soon pulled away. Trying to keep her true feelings from showing on her face Hermione turned back to her book and was soon drawn back into to the wonderful world of facts. However she was jarred out of her pleasant state of contentment by Ginny's shrill whining voice.

"Hermione, would you please move, I'd like to sit next to my boyfriend." For her part Hermione merely looked up at Ginny with a calm expression on her face. Inside though, it was a different story.

'_No, I'm not going to bloody move you ginger harpy. I was here first and I am going to stay here. You may be his girlfriend but I'm his best friend and have stood by him for years. You've done nothing but pine after him like a pathetic little girl.'___Wishing desperately that she could say what she was thinking at the moment she merely shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head in the negative.

"I'm quite comfy here." Hermione couldn't help but notice the nasty look that Ginny was giving her, even though she never looked up from her book. Ginny, for her part, settled her hands on her hips and continued to voice her irritation.

"I'm sure, Hermione, that you would be much more comfortable over there by Ron." Seeing that Ginny wasn't going to give up any time soon Hermione set her book down in her lap and looked up at the other girl. She was about to give a scathing retort when Harry decided to speak.

"Oh, just leave her be Ginny, she was there first. And you know what they say, the early bird get's the worm."

Ginny stood there for a second staring at her boyfriend in mild disbelief that he wasn't fighting to have her sit next to him.

"Harry! Don't you want me to sit by you? I'm your girlfriend, you should really start treating me like one. I mean I hardly ever get to see you." She pouted at him in what Hermione could only assume was supposed to be a cute way but actually made her look like she was experiencing some sort of indegestion. However Harry was beginning to look a little guilty as he scratched the back of his neck not wanting to meet Ginny's eyes.

"What are you talking about, we spend loads of time together. I mean, aren't we together right now?" Now Ginny looked just plain annoyed as she spread her arms to gesture at Hermione and Ron, though it should be noted that she only glared poisoniously at Hermione.

"I mean alone time Harry. Just the two of us, without Hermione and Ron around. We haven't gotten to spend some time without them around since this summer and I still remember all the things that you like." Her statement was enhanced by her suggestive tone and her hand sliding along Harry's arm. Harry himself was now looking highly uncomfortable with his private life being shown and was blushing a bright red. Ron was looking uncomfortable as well but instead of red was turning a rather pale shade of green that clashed horribly with his red hair. Hermione, for her part, was doing her best not to throw her book at the other girl's head.

"And what are you on about a bird and a worm for anyway. And it's not morning, it's already nine o'cloak." Before she had even finished speaking both Harry and Hermione had burst out laughing, it wasn't that funny but it was a welcome break from the uncomfortable air that had descended on the group with Ginny's fumbling seduction. Both of the redheads sported confused expressions but Ginny's was rapidly turning into anger as she percieved that she was being laughed at. Throwing her hands in the air when the laughter didn't stop she sent another nasty glare in Hermione's direction before stomping back up the stairs to the dorms, slamming the door behind her.

Harry guilty and was about to attempt to follow her and apologise when he met Hermione's eyes. All she had to say was worm and they were gone again, their laughter ringing throughout the common room. Ron just looked on, a small smile on his face before he too shook his head.

"I really don't get what you to think is so funny. Barmy, the both of you."_****_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

It was Tuesday night and Hermione was hanging out in the boy's dorm with Ron and Harry. They were all just laying around, feasting on the absurd amount of sweets that the boys had gotten from the kitchens. While no one had said anything Hermione knew that they were in the dorm because of the fact that Ginny had kept hanging around the common room and badgering Harry to spend time with her as well as being in an otherwise awful mood.

Hermione had figured out a series of charms that made it possible for muggle electronics to work within Hogwarts and the trio was currently listening to some of her CDs that she had brought with her to school that term.

"You know, I can't understand why Ginny doesn't like this stuff, it's pretty keen." Harry and Hermione both groaned as Ron continued to mutter to himself about the CDs. While he had been hesitant to give the music a try, prefering to stick with the Weird Sisters by the time the first song was over he had been completely entranced by the device. Currently he was expressing his disbelief that Ginny, who had heard the Cds in the girls dorm while Hermione had been working the charms out, had been bashing the music to anyone who would listen.

Choosing to ignore Ron, who it was likely was on a sugar high and would soon crash out, Harry and Hermione were sprawled across his bed talking about their favorite bands and other things that they enjoyed about the muggle world. As it turned out the two, unsurprisingly, had the same tastes in most of the things that were mentioned. Soon enough Ron did indeed pass out next to the CD played and they tucked him into his bed, with much struggling on their part. So engrossed in their conversation, which had gradually moved into more serious topics, the other two didn't notice as the night slipped away and morning began. Both were startled when the other boys in the dorm started to wake up and get ready to meet the day.

'_We can talk about anything. Why is he dating Ginny, doesn't he realise that we are much better suited?_' Hermione's thoughts were rather downcast as she looked at Harry sheepishly and tried her best to ignore the teasing as the left the boys dorm. Throwing one last look at Harry as he waved her out her parting thought was simple.

'_I know more about him then anyone else.'__****_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

It was the day of the Quidditch game, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw and Hermione was all bundled up in the stands. Watching anxiously as the players zipped and zoomed in the air above her. For the life of her she couldn't understand the appeal the game but even so as Harry dove for the snitch, Cho Chang hot on his tail, she waited with anxious feelings and cheered as loud and uproarishly as the best of them when Harry emerged victorious. Jumping up and down gleefully she couldn't wait to congratulate Harry, she all but ran down to the field and was about to call his name when she caught sight of him again. All happy feelings shriveled up and died in her chest as she saw Harry grab Ginny, who's quidditch uniform was covered in the usual grime, around the waist and twirl her around before kissing her passionately in front of everyone, paying no heed to the twins cat calls and whistles.

'_Of course he's kissing her Granger, she's his girlfriend, what did you expect that they did when they were alone, sit around and talk? Honestly, you need to grow up. Look at her, even covered in dirt and sweat she's twice as good looking as you. I mean really. Why would he look twice at you when he's got her, she's always so dressed up ,wearing those tiny skirts and flashy clothes. And you, you're doing good if your clothes aren't rumpled and covered in library dust. Not to mention that she plays quidditch and you can barely keep on a broom to save your life.'_

Hoping that no one had noticed her Hermione slipped out of the crowd and headed back across the grounds to go back to where she belonged, to the library. She would surround herself with books, after all, they never hurt you. Even then though, in her sanctuary, her mind was filled with images of what could be._****_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Hermione sat by herself in the common room, her homework spread out around her, the only sound was the scratching noise that her quill made as it moved swiftly across the paper in front of her. Had anyone else been in the room with her they would have assumed that she was studying dilegently. However on closer inspection they would have seen that it was not words that spread across the parchment, well not all of it was words, but instead a mixture of doodles and words. Looking even closer they would have been shocked to see the small hearts and flowers that flowed around a rather childish drawing of one Harry Potter holding hands with a rather bushy haired stick figure.

'_Why can't he see that I'm the one who's perfect for him. She doesn't love him, not like I do, she's only in love with a name, a figure, not the man that he's become. I see him for who he truly is, all of his faults, not just all of his glories. I've been here for him since that day they saved me from the troll and I will always be here, maybe one day he will finally realize that'__****_

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

It had been an expecially stressful day for Harry, Snape had gleefully watched as a sleep deprived Harry's cauldren had exploded, and had not only given him detention but had also taken 50 points from him. Hermione, seeing that Harry was very close to losing his temper and doing something stupid had suggested that they skip lunch and take a walk. Ron had been aghast at the idea of missing a meal of all things and refused to go. So the two of them had ended up strolling by the lake without the third part of their trio.

Though they hadn't spoken much the silence had been far from uncomfortable and Hermione had been unable to keep from thinking that this was how is should be. They had stopped to take a break from the sun under a tree that was next to the lake and were now just languishing in the shade. In an attempt to help Harry 's mood lighten Hermione had told him the corniest knock-knock joke that she could think of and it had shocked Harry so much that at first he was unable to laugh. Soon enough though they were both rolling in the grass and holding their stomachs as they told each other all the stupidest jokes that they knew. Finally their laughter subsided and and they lay next to each other panting for breath, another comfortable silence descending around them. Looking over at Harry, she noticed that all the stress had bled away from his face, at least for now.

"This is nice isn't it?" Harry's voice was deceptively light but Hermione knew him well enough that she could hear the thoughtfulness behind it.

"Yes it is Harry, very nice" They smiled at each other and the conversation moved on but Hermione couldn't help thinking to herself, _'See how easy this is Harry?'__****_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

Hermione had finally cornered Ron and had forced him into studying with her when the portrait door slammed open and Ginny flew through the room and staight up the stairs still yelling harshly over her shoulder and pretending to cry. As the door to the girl's doom slammed shut Harry walked into the common room, his head was bent down and he refused to meet either of their gazes, he was obviously upset. As she and Ron questioned Harry they found out that he and Ginny had just had a huge row because Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to be with her any more. She had, predictably, thrown a fit and had accused Harry of cheating on her before storming off.

"I think it's over" Harry, even though he had initiated the break-up, still sounded incredibly upset and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to comfort him and telling herself that she was only doing what any friend would do.

Days came and went and Ginny did everything she could think of to make Harry absolutely miserable. It got so bad that Ron, who had been remaining firmly neutral, finally went and had a talk with her. Hermione didn't know what was said but afterwards Ginny left Harry alone. Still he remained in a slump and one night Hermione decided that she had had enough.

"Harry you need to move on, I haven't seen you smile in ages and I miss it. You did the right thing, you weren't happy and she would never have made you happy, I mean look out bad she made you feel when you were nothing but honest with her." Hermione used her best no-nonsense voice and continued to badger Harry, finally he nodded and smiled for the first time in weeks. It was breathtaking._****_

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

The next day Hermione was walking to class and saw Harry standing in the hallway, she was about to walk up to him when she saw that he was talking to someone. Craning her neck she was surprised to see that he was chatting with Cho Chang. Confused, but not really worried Hermione continued forward until she saw Cho lean over and whisper something into Harry's ear that caused him to blush and Cho to laugh.

Stopping abubtly Hermione ground her teeth, ignoring her mother's voice in her head getting onto her for doing so, and turned around. She would take a different route to class.

'_Cho Chang! Really? I thought he was over her after 4__th__ year. I know I told him to move on but I didn't expect him to move on to her!" Not realizing that she was muttering to herself under her breath Hermione continued on her way towards her class._

'_What were you expecting Granger? That he would finally realize that you love him and that you are perfect for him? He's a man, all he sees when he looks at you is a rather bookish and plain girl that can never compare to stylish and sporty girls like Cho and Ginny'_

She finally made it to class and even though she gave every appearance of paying attention and was dutifully taking notes her mind was actually a million miles away in a fantasy land where Harry had finally come to his senses.

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

The days continued to come and go and Harry had all but stopped hanging out with Hermione and Ron, instead he spent all of his time with Cho. Despite this he feverently denied that they were in a relationship whenever anyone asked, all evidence to the contrary. Whenever he did want to hang out Hermione always came up with an excuse to be somewhere else. Her pride was hurt that despite everything they had together Harry had once again overlooked her and chosen another girly-girl.

She was so busy avoiding Harry because of hurt pride and thinking that he was avoiding her that she completely missed all the forlorn looks that Harry sported whenever she spouted her newest excuse.

'_You belong with me Harry, why can't you see that?'__****_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

She had been there for him through it all. From 1st year when he had saved her from the troll and she had followed him past a giant slobbering three-headed dog, a giant violent chess game, and figured out a riddle to get him through to face Voldemort.

To 2nd year when she had stolen from Snape's stores, Snape!, and illegally brewed polyjiuce potion in a bathroom of all places only to get turned into a cat girl and petrified by a giant snake.

She was there during 3rd year, depite her heinous class schedual, to help him when a supposedly deranged murdous escapee from Azakaban was after him, while Dementors roamed the campus and sucked the happiness from where ever they went, to illegally using her time turner to take Harry back in time to save Sirius Black from being Kissed by those same dementors. Not to mention riding a hippogriff and luring out a rabid werewolf and fighting a crazy moving tree.

She had stuck with him during 4th year when even Ron had deserted him due to the Tri Wizard Tournament and everyone had not only accused him of cheating but also of being crazy. She had been there to comfort him after Cedric had been killed.

5th year had brought about that horrid Umbridge woman and her hatred of Harry and those who supported him. She broke countless rules that year to help Harry form Dumbledore's Army and even flown on the back of an invisible creature to go with him to the Ministry to save Sirius from Voldemort. She had yet again been hospitalized after the battle with the Death Eaters but hadn't complained. She had also been there to try and comfort Harry about Sirius's Death.

She had even stayed by his side thoughout his foul moods that followed in 6th year and his cravings for revenge, had held his hand at Dumbledore's funeral. And when the Death Eaters invaded the school she had fought by his side. She refused to let him leave on this mission of his by himself and off they went.

She had been there for the Final Battle and almost killed herself watching his back when he suicidely chased after Bellatrix Black and held him as he cried after he killed her. Lastly she had stood by his side when he had defeated Voldemort. She had been the one to convince them to return to school for their final year and she had stuck by him since then even though he never once looked at her the way she wanted him to. She couldn't understand how he didn't see that they just fit together, was he blind?_****_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

She couldn't remember how long the number of times she had been there to comfort him while he cried, too manly to do it in front of Ron he had come to her and let her hold him while the tears fell. No matter what was wrong with him she always somehow knew how to make him feel better and by the time he left she usually had him laughing.

She belonged with him and he belonged with her, they knew everything about each other and still never ran out of things to talk about. For instance she knew that he didn't in fact want to be a Auror as everyone though he did, but in fact that he wanted to work with the Twins in their Joke shop and he knew that she really wanted to apprentice under Professor Snape and eventually become a Potion Mistress and do research.

'_When will you see it?'_  
_**  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me**_

"I'm getting really tired of seeing them together all the time. If Harry isn't lying and they aren't in fact dating them what do they spend all that time together doing?"

Hermione continued to grumble to herself as she went over her notes after dinner in the common room, alone, as was usual these days, Harry out with Cho and Ron off galavanting with Lavender Brown for the tenth time that term. Since she had been spending so much time byherself lately she had fallen into the unfortunate habit of talking to herself out loud.

"I mean really, if he actually wanted people to believe him then perhaps he should spend some time with someone else. You know I heard he used to hang out with these other people…what you don't believe me? Well I'm hardly surprised."

She had now given up all semblence of pretending to do any sort of work and was having a nice one person rant.

"Well Granger, we all know that you would prefer if he swept you up in his arms and admitted his undying love for you but we all know that that's never going to happen. You should really just give up and move on to another boy and wish him the best of luck."

Hermione couldn't help the small scream that slipped from between her lips as another voice sounded out from behind her.

"Speak for yourself."

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

Hermione had been so caught up in ranting to herself that she hadn't heard the portait door open or the footsteps that followed as the person had stepped into the room. Turning the darkest shade of red imaginable Hermione was sure she was about to pass out because surely she didn't have enough blood left in her body to support life. However she was not so lucky so she slowly turned around, already knowing who was behind her.

"And you know, they say that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Harry's voice and face both showed his extreme amusement with the situation that he had found himself in while all Hermione could feel was mortification.

"H…how much did you hear?" Cursing the stammer in her voice she raised her chin defiantly and looked him straight in the eyes, she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. Even so she was praying that he hadn't actually heard anything or that he didn't know that she had been talking about him.

"Well I came in right about the time you were complaining about me spending all my time with Cho instead of you. Did I miss much?" The grin that was spreading across his face could only be described as shit-eating and impossibly enough the flush on Hermione's face deepened even further. Incapable of actual speech at the moment all she could do was shake her head mutely in reply.

"Well good, I would hate to miss such an impassioned speech from my favorite girl." Depsite the teasing words his tone had taken a serious note and he had begun to walk towards her. In a few step he was standing directly in front of her and smiling gently down at her. Reaching a hand up he cupped her chin and brushed hip lips softly against hers.

"Wh…what are you doing? What about Ch…cho?" Hermione was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep in front of the fire and was therefor dreaming. Depsite that, Hermione was a smart girl, and even dreaming she liked to get all of her facts straight.

"I've been spending time with Cho because after Ginny I was pretty sure that I was buggers at being a good boyfriend. I asked her to help teach me what I needed to know. I've liked you for ages Hermione I just didn't think you felt that way for me. In fact I was on my way to find you and confess how I felt, maybe beg a little, when I heard you talking. Imagine my surprise, it almost makes me wish that I had just come to you in the first place, imagine how much time we could have saved. You're beautiful Hermione, and the perfect girl fo…..umph"

Hermione hadn't needed to hear another word, after all who knew how long this dream was going to last, so instead she had thrown her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his, reveling in the feel of his body against hers, his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too Hermione"  
_**  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me**_

Turns out that Hermione hadn't been dreaming and even though it had taken Harry several minutes and a lot of pinching to do so he had been well rewarded afterwards. After that the two could not be found without the other one in the vicinity, usually within touching distance. Everyone who saw them could easily see that they belonged together.


End file.
